The Choice
by minermstake
Summary: this is the average minecraftian story with unlikely minecraftian hero. first work and i'll update if there are enough hits. ((or whenever i feel inspirational. X3)) also it should be noted i twisted the minecraft lore a little. in short notch created the biomes and portals. herobrine created the hostile mobs. steve created stevians it'll be explained further in the chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Breath in. breath out. The first breath will always be the hardest breath you take. Groggy violet eyes would flutter open to gaze up into the deep blue sky. breath in. breath out. The air was hot and dry. Rolling over she would push herself to her knees taking her first stand_. 'Desert. I spawned in the freaking desert. I hate the freaking desert.'_ She ruffled her short midnight blue hair in frustration. Walking to the water-side she studied her complexion. Her violet eyes contrasted her dark blue bangs brushing her bangs aside she sighed softly brushing the sandy grains from her green suit of armor. Well it wasn't really armor, more like dyed leather. She took lots of time carefully dying it all the right colors of green, from the dark green of spruce tree leaves to the lightest of grass greens. All of it was complimented by a ruby red pendent trimmed in bedrock like material she had draped around her neck. A gift from herobrine, it sparkled and glimmered and was one of her most prized possessions. Turning she started for a nearby forest biome humming soft notes to herself as she walked. Punching a nearby tree she felt the ache in her knuckles, as slowly the wood broke apart leaving her with a block of wood, taking the block she sliced it into planks. She had done this process a million times before, a million forests before, each resulting in millions of crafting tables. As she finished her table she placed her newly crafted sticks and planks forming her a pick-ax and shovel. It would get dark soon as it did a million times before mobs would spawn like a million times before. Quietly she would start mining a small staircase down into the dark earth blocking her path up to the surface preventing the mobs from following her. Finding a small coal vein she mined the three stone blocks carefully collecting the coal bits she crafted a few torches creating soft fiery light. Placing the torches carefully she would whistle a soft sweet song mining a few more coal blocks sticking the fragments in her pockets she would wander out into an open cave system. A glimmer. She gasped softly _'diamonds? This high up? Impossible isn't it?'_ she dashed towards the shine stopping five blocks short almost falling into a sheer ravine. _'Geez this crevice came out of no-where. I better watch my step from now on. But diamonds. It's incredible.'_ Placing down a furnace she smelted some iron forming some iron pick-axes she picked up her furnace carefully collecting the still warm coal from the fuel holder. Carefully she placed several of the cobble stone blocks she had collected forming a makeshift bridge over to patch of four whole surface diamonds. She still couldn't believe her luck but she wasn't going to risk anything. Blocking her bridge from the other side to assure no mobs would snipe her off while she was distracted. Pulling out her iron pick she began carefully mining the diamond ore, but she paused after the first block. She felt someone watching her, turning she inspected the room with carefully before she shrugged; she always got paranoid when there was good luck to be had. Turning back she mined the second block before a chill ran up her spine, someone was behind her she could feel them staring holes into her back. There was a light tapping above her she gasped after she had realized what had happened. Screaming she felt the lava now draped over her she turned to face the offender but it was too late searing heat and pain over took her.

Breath in, but she held it before screaming out in frustration. She had re-spawned in a bright clear environment; she recognized it and hated that fact. She was in the aether; home world of notch. Breath in. she screamed again pulling at her blue locks before she stood up. It had taken her forever to get to the over world without hitting the ground too hard. She sighed walking through these boring streets once again. She'd like to tell the world growing up for her was hard, that she was some small orphan no one gave a nether about. That her life sucked horribly, but it didn't. There was no actual misery in her world thanks to him. Notch had kept her safe, kept her happy, protected her, fed her, even educated her throughout her early life. When she was younger he was always there smiling and laughing, as she grew older he slowly stopped being there. He still protected her still, but she rarely saw him. Probably was his way of expressing she had freedoms. She grumbled pulling a shiny red apple from one of the npc's stalls causing him to give her a disgruntled grunt. Shining the apple on her green armor's shirt she shook her head walking to the edge of the cloud hung city. Taking a seat she draped her legs over the edge taking a disinterested bite from her apple. _"You fell yesterday."_ The statement was simple but firm_. "I didn't fall. I jumped."_ She didn't turn she knew who's voice it was. _"Fell… jumped… what's the difference."_ The voice took a seat next to her with a bright faced smile on his face. _"Why're you here notch, you don't actually show up to talk unless it's so important you don't have a choice but to tell me."_ She brushed her bangs from her eyes and released her apple into the world below. _"can't I just come visit my favorite little Kitsune without her worrying I am up to something?" _he hummed innocently. She shot a look at him that would cause a creeper to freeze in its green little tracks. He sighed. _"Steve needs your help…" _she tensed at his words. Steve had been the perfect code notch made to rule the over world, he hated her almost as much as herobrine hated him. She didn't feel contempt for the man, but there was pity to be had. He had gained the unfavorable favor of notch and the sheer spite and hatred from herobrine_. "What could the great king of the over world need help with?"_ she rolled her eyes grumbling. _"The over world has faced immense turmoil since the sky-warrior declared war with Aquilis. Steve cannot get involved due to fair impartiality."_ Notch mused stroking his goatee before continuing. _"And I know you have gotten bored wandering the aether plains. So perhaps we could kill two pigs with a single stroke. You aid Steve by helping one of the sides end the war, and you won't be bored anymore. So it's decided."_ Notch continued on one of his classic rants while she contemplated the idea. _ "Wait. Wait. Wait. Which side am I supposed to help?" _she stopped his rant causing him to pause a moment before continuing. _"Oh either, you're a good judge of the situation and can determine which is more worthy of your help."_ And there he goes again she would be helping Steve; she can't say herobrine would be too happy about that, but she wouldn't be bored any more. _"Sounds like a great idea. Hey notch? Catch me kay?"_ she smiled sweetly as she leapt from the clouds edge not waiting for a response. _"h-hey wait! There's one more thing, hero-" _notch's worried face watched over the edge but soon faded, the gusts of wind in her ears caused his statement to be lost to the winds. She was falling again. Oh how she loved falling, the sky flying past her as the over world came into view. she saw it a small lake materialized beneath _her '40 blocks, 20, 10,'_ her internal alarm told her the landing wouldn't be soft, but it wouldn't nearly kill her like yesterdays. The water's cooling sensation pulled her from her sore memories as she swam to the surface_. "Good to be back over world!"_ she shouted to the forest biome around her laughing as she swam for shore.


	2. Chapter 2

_"She's coming to the over world sorcerer. I am sending her myself." _One water cauldron had bubbled the clear words_. "Forcing the girl to do your dirty work again notch? Honestly." _The other cauldron filled with lava foamed at the anger bitten words_. "hardly my dirty work she is just aiding ste-" "don't you dare mention his name I told you I won't hear-" "enough!"_ seto raised his voice just loud enough to not draw attention to those outside his home but also enough to draw the gods attention_. "So you want me to aid kitsune in her quest to end this war, but I am not to push her towards either side." _He grumbled rubbing his sore eyes trying to moreover make sense of his own words more than confirm with the cauldron with what his mission was. _"precisely."_ The clear water gurgled with the man's happy tone. Seto sighed _"okay well where did she land?"_ He focused his concentration on packing for what he expected would be a very dreary trip. _"The forest just north of here. Almost dead center. Gotta hand it to her that girl can fall." "well with all the times your pushing her from your grasp and letting her just recklessly wander the aether I wouldn't b-" "oh as opposed to your allowance of her tormenting the mobs in the nether and allowing them to pick on her in your-" _seto sighed gripping his small satchel he quietly exited his home as to not interrupt the two men arguing. The arguments would die down as the water and lava would dissipate in his cauldrons. _" To husky's forest it is, I hope he doesn't mind the company that is."_ Seto hummed.

_'I remember this forest; I built a base close to here while notch crafted the extreme hills near here.' 'Someone's watching, someone's watching, there is someone watching me.'_ Her internal alarms kept ringing as she walked through the forest_. 'Someone's watching me.'_ She rolled her eyes studying her environment she scanned the branches of the trees, the spaces between the trees, _'a flash of light blue.'_ She stopped in her tracks. Blinking twice she studied the tree line scanning for any signs of movement. She would see it then a grey suited fish man. His orange cheeks outlined a look of nervousness with a childish glint in his eye_. "Hello."_ The word barely escaped her lips before he leapt back vanishing. Startled she ran to where he had vanished seeing a small swamp hole now covered by a lily pad she smiled to herself_. 'Bashful little fish huh?'_ walking on she began to punch at a tree she at least needed an axe. Shortly after creating the axe she heard it. It was faint but it sounded like a conversation. Scaling a nearby oaken tree she gracefully climbed closer to the conversation. Glancing down to the forest floor she saw them. 15 squid-hybrids positioned around the opening in the forest. Two of them now held tight to the fish she had seen not ten minutes ago his suit was now torn at the sleeve and his face bloodied a little. The obvious leader of the group stepped forward his suit look military with a saber strapped at his waist_. "This is your forest, you know immediately when my men step from our ocean on to your land,"_ his voice dripped with false pride_. "So how is it, you cannot tell me where the girl we seek is?"_ he lifted the fish's broken chin to meet his gaze. _"I told you, I don't know where she is. She was just wandering around. I'm not even sure she is in my forest. And even if I did why in notches holy name would I tell you squidy piece of lapis anything."_ The fish spat in the squid-hybrids face earning himself a swift smash in the face causing him to limply drop his head_. "You are useless to us then, useless things should be destroyed immediately."_ The commander drew his sword lifting it over his head he brought it down on the fish. _"Enough."_ She fell from her tree landing on the forest floor glaring at the commander who now glanced back at her_. "Oooh, so there is notch's lovely little daughter"_ she winced at the word daughter. She didn't think herself as notch's daughter, student sure, friend definitely, even as his sister, but his _daughter_ no. _"The nether you think you're doing to that fish?"_ she growled charging towards the commander only to stop short as the blade pressed against her throat. _"Looking for you, of course darling, you have something I want. Something my father wanted. Something I shall receive from you or…" _he motioned to his guard causing them to twist back the fishes arm causing a small yelp of pain from the groggy man_. "The fish loses an arm."_ Her eyes glanced from the commander's gaze to the fish back to the commander. After a long painstakingly quiet moment the motion was mimicked causing more strain on the fish's arm causing a pained groan_. "Fine. Fine! Stop.!" _She raised her hands_. "Your Illense am I right? The former squid king's mad little brat?"_ she felt a small twinge of satisfaction as he grimaced. _"Anddd you want the shrapnel shard am I right?" _she glared meeting the commanders amused look. _"Why yes, that would be what I am referring to however how did yo-""you think you're the first fool to seek the shard. First it was the wither king, then the zombie pig hordes, your one of the many in a long line, and I will tell you what I told them. I can't reach it."_ She shrugged her shoulders smiling with a false sweetness as she tapped her chest plate. _"And as I'm sure you already know."_ She stepped away walking backwards. _"If you kill me the shrapnel returns to him." "Oooh that shan't be a problem, you see before my father's untimely death he taught me a very important potion that will assist in this."_ He grinned a very razor toothed grin approaching her_. "You can remove it safely? And what happens to me and the fish after you get the shard?" _she mused cautiously as she continued stepping away from him. _"Why you can leave as safe and free as a harmless little sheep."_ He drew a bottle from his satchel as he drew closer to her. She stopped her back-pedaling and stared him down allowing him to draw within the three block area before he stopped. _"Kneel."_


End file.
